


Bandori Short Scene Collection

by Varewulf



Series: Short Scene Collections [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Compilation, F/F, Silly, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Just a bunch of different short scenes with various Bandori characters, with the main focus being on Lisa and Yukina.





	Bandori Short Scene Collection

**Author's Note:**

> I occasionally write tiny Bandori scenes on Twitter, kinda like the mini-convos in the game. So I figured I might as well collect a bunch of little stories, some old, some new, in one fic. Add some details, and call it a day. If I get enough ideas, maybe I'll do another one, but this is everything I can come up with right now. A few ideas had to be discarded as they didn't pan out, but maybe I'll be able to figure them out later.
> 
> The through-line here is the small arc of Yukina and Lisa, inspired by the impending release of MHGU (MHXX) here in the west, but I threw in a bunch of others as well. Wanted to break things up a bit. While it hadn't necessarily been the original plan to have them all end up being affectionate/intimate, it just turned out that way. Guess I was feeling a little romantic.

It was time for lunch, and Imai Lisa barely had time to get up from her desk before Minato Yukina stormed into the classroom. Usually Lisa was the one who picked up Yukina.

"Lisa, I need a Switch," Yukina said before Lisa had the chance to say anything, with no preamble.

"A what?" Lisa wasn't sure if she'd heard that right.

"You know, the gaming thing," Yukina clarified.

"Oh! I thought... never mind," Lisa said, casting aside her dirty thoughts. "I didn't know you were that into gaming, Yukina."

"Ako linked me a trailer for a game called Monster Hunter. I need it." Yukina looked completely serious.

Lisa quickly got a suspicion what this was about. "Let me guess... it has cats?"

"Lisa, you don't understand. You can play as a cat. I need it," Yukina said. Her eyes were shining.

"Ahaha..." Lisa laughed awkwardly. This was serious, indeed.

* * *

Toyama Kasumi was watching Ichigaya Arisa tinker with the settings on her keyboard.

"Hey, Arisa."

"Hm?"

"Have you noticed that when you get excited, you start talking with a bit of a country accent?" Kasumi asked.

A loud sound played as Arisa slammed her hand into the keys. "Huh?!" She gave Kasumi a shocked look.

"Are you from the boonies, Arisa?" Kasumi asked, barely suppressing a grin.

"W-wha..." Arisa was turning red.

"Are you a hick?" Kasumi teased.

"Sh-shut up, Kasumi!"

"Make me."

"I will!" Arisa grabbed Kasumi, and kissed her hard.

Kasumi certainly couldn't talk any longer, but she was happy with this outcome.

* * *

"Lisa, look. I got the cat game," Yukina said, holding up what looked like a tablet with handles mounted on the sides.

"I see..." On the little screen, Lisa could see a cat wearing a strange outfit. When Yukina moved one of the sticks, the cat walked around. "They walk around on two legs?"

"They're magical cats," Yukina said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course..." Lisa felt foolish for not realising that on her own. "That actually looks pretty cute," she had to admit. Yukina's little cat had a couple of other cats following them around as well. Though that led to something that was a little hard to ignore. "But don't you get tired of all the meowing?" she asked.

Yukina gave her a blank look. "I don't understand the question," she replied.

Lisa laughed awkwardly. Might be best to just move on. "So what do you do in the game?" she asked.

Yukina's expression perked up immediately. "You look at the kitties, make them meow, and hop about. And look, they can crawl around all cute." She somehow made the cat hop down on all fours, and prowl about slowly. "You can also dress them up in different outfits," she added excitedly.

"Mhm." Lisa nodded. She didn't know a lot about games, but she had no reason to disbelieve what Yukina said. "What else?" she asked.

"... I don't understand the question."

* * *

There was a flash of lightning, revealing that the evil spirit was in the room with the two students.

"Eeeeeeeeek!" Uehara Himari screamed.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" Udagawa Tomoe yelled.

They clung onto each other tightly.

"Why are we watching this?!" Tomoe asked, close to tears. The horror movie Himari had suggested, and Tomoe had for some reason agreed to, was terrifying.

"I-I thought that if we watched a scary movie, y-you would hold me, and comfort me," Himari answered in a shaky voice.

"That's... not a bad plan, actually," Tomoe mumbled. Though there was one crucial flaw to it. "But I get scared too!"

"I forgot!" Himari lamented.

"C-couldn't you have just asked me if I wanted to make out instead?" Tomoe said. She had closed her eyes now, but she could still hear the sound.

There was a pause. "You want to make out?" Himari asked, as suggested.

"Sure, just turn that off!" Tomoe said.

The screen went black so quickly that Tomoe was almost startled at how suddenly the noise stopped. She opened her eyes, and saw Himari was giving her an eager look.

"Okay, here I come," Himari said, and pushed Tomoe over, before climbing on top.

"Huh?" Tomoe hadn't really realised what she was saying, she had just wanted the movie to stop. Though it was too late to stop Himari now.

It's not like it was that bad. Himari tasted nice.

* * *

Lisa was at work, doing a shift alongside Aoba Moca.

"Help me, Moca! I think my girlfriend is turning into a gamer," Lisa said with despair in her voice. Yukina had gotten obsessed with her 'cat game'.

Moca patted Lisa on the back. "I'm sorry, Lisa-san. It's probably already too late," she said, not being the least bit comforting.

"Nooooo." Lisa gave Moca a tearful look. "What do I do?!"

Moca thought it over. "Hm... oh, I know!" She had a bright idea. "Take off all your clothes the next time you hang out," she suggested.

That seemed a bit extreme, but Lisa felt desperate. "I'll give it a try!"

Moca had been joking, but Lisa looked so serious that she couldn't bring herself to point that out now.

* * *

"Misaki-chan!"

Okusawa Misaki had been on her way towards the school gates to head home, when she heard someone call out to her.

"Kanon?" She turned to see Matsubara Kanon come running towards her. "What's wrong?"

Kanon stopped, and took a moment to catch her breath. "It's... it's Kokoro-chan... I saw her... head towards the roof, saying she had a grand idea," she said.

"Eh?" A chill ran down Misaki's spine.

"Please, you have to help me stop her," Kanon said, giving Misaki a pleading look.

Misaki was deeply tempted to pretend she hadn't heard that, and just go home, but this was Kanon asking. "A-alright," she said, and the look of relief on Kanon's face made Misaki's heart thump harder. There was no way she could leave her girlfriend to handle this alone.

They hurried to the roof.

Misaki burst through the door. "Koko-" She looked around, puzzled. "-ro...?" There was no one up here. The door smacked shut, and she could feel herself get embraced from behind. "Kanon? What..."

"I lied," Kanon said boldly. "I just wanted to have you somewhere to myself for a while."

Misaki started blushing fiercely. "G-geez, you didn't have to do something like this..." she said.

"Mm... but it was fun~," Kanon said as she hugged Misaki close. She was very soft. "Can you feel the way my heart is racing?"

Misaki swallowed hard. "Kaoru-san's a bad influence on you," she said.

Kanon giggled. "Don't you mean a good influence?" she asked playfully.

It was possible that she did.

* * *

When Lisa went over to Yukina's, her fear that she was still playing the 'cat game' was unfortunately proven true. So it was time to enact the plan.

Yukina looked up after Lisa had taken off her top, and was undoing her jeans. "Lisa? What are you... doing?" she asked.

"Stripping," Lisa said quite simply, and pushed her jeans down.

"Um... why?" Yukina's cheeks were turning red.

"So you'll pay attention to me," Lisa said as she stepped free, and reached for her t-shirt.

"Eh? I... I haven't... um... y-you could have just asked..." Yukina said, stumbling over her words.

"Huh? Oh... I... I guess, ahah..." Lisa looked at the way Yukina was blushing, and started blushing herself. "Should I stop...?" she asked, having lifted her shirt enough to expose her tummy.

Yukina hesitated for a moment. "No," she finally replied, putting her game down, and getting up.

In spite of her embarrassing position, the main thing that went through Lisa's mind was: _Success!_

* * *

"Yukina-san stopped moving," Udagawa Ako said.

"Oh." Shirokane Rinko could see that she was right. The monster had just run off to a different area, so they had been about to follow.

For once the two of them were gaming in the same room, sitting back to back on Rinko's bed. Ako's body warmth was nice.

"Think something happened?" Ako asked. She sounded a little concerned.

"I'm sure it's just... that something came up," Rinko said. It wasn't uncommon that someone suddenly had to go, even without being able to let them know. And even though Yukina had gotten really into this game, she wasn't a hardcore gamer like Rinko and Ako. It was nice to play together, though.

"Should we finish the hunt on our own?" Ako asked.

"Yeah, we'll be fine," Rinko replied. The monster had been limping, so there wasn't a lot left. "Afterwards we can... take a break."

"Okay!"

Getting a change of pace would probably be nice. Maybe be a little affectionate. The thought of cuddling the little cutie behind her spurred her on.

**Author's Note:**

> Minor thing: It's my headcanon that Misaki dropped the -san shortly after she and Kanon started dating.


End file.
